degrassi_au_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
AU 5
This is the 5th AU. Plot The famous bands, The Pink Bitches and Rough Nights, get sent to Riverdale. The bands had a bad reputation and to straighten them out, they have to attend both Northside High and Southside High. Along the way, they encounter some dangerous people. Ken and AJ have to defeat mysterious killers. Ken and AJ do leave for the summer, but they returned with bodyguards. Endgame Ken and Betty talk over their future. Betty will still attend college but manage it with her relationship with Ken and his career. AJ gets Archie a tryout, and he is going on tour with Ken. That way, AJ can still be with Archie. Ken's Relationships Allison=Ken and Allison dated twice. Allison was Ken's first girlfriend when he transferred schools. |-|Betty=Ken and Betty dated twice. Ken and Betty were endgame. |-|Toni=Ken and Toni dated three times. |-|Georgina=Ken and Georgina dated twice. Ken and Georgina dated before he transferred schools, even though she arrived later. Georgina also had to go back to rehab, and Ken went with her. Georgina was also one of the killers even though she helped Ken escape in the final showdown. |-|ToriS=Ken and Tori dated twice. |-|AlexN=Ken and Alex dated once. |-|AliceC=Ken and Alice dated once. |-|AngelaB=Ken and Angela dated once. |-|Becky=Ken and Becky dated once. |-|BiancaD=Ken and Bianca dated once. |-|Cheryl=Ken and Cheryl dated once. |-|ClareE=Ken and Clare dated once. |-|Esme=Ken and Esme dated once. |-|FrankieH=Ken and Frankie dated once. |-|Goldi=Ken and Goldi dated once. |-|GraceC=Ken and Grace dated once. |-|HannahBa=Ken and Hannah dated once. |-|Hermione=Ken and Hermione dated once. |-|HopeM=Ken and Hope dated once. |-|Jade=Ken and Jade dated once. |-|JosieS=Ken and Josie dated once. |-|Lizzie=Ken and Lizzie dated once. |-|Manon=Ken and Manon dated once. |-|Michonne=Ken and Michonne dated once. |-|SanaB=Ken and Sana dated once. |-|Shanley=Ken and Shanley dated once. |-|Silver=Ken and Silver dated once. |-|Spencer=Ken and Spencer dated once. |-|VeronicaL=Ken and Veronica dated once. |-|ZoeR=Ken and Zoe dated once. AJ's Relationships Jughead=AJ and Jughead dated twice. Jughead was AJ's first boyfriend when she transferred schools. |-|AlexanderS=AJ and Alexander dated twice. |-|OwenM=AJ and Owen dated twice. |-|Nolan=AJ and Nolan dated twice. AJ and Nolan dated before she transferred schools, even though he arrived later. |-|KevinK=AJ and Kevin dated once. |-|Reggie=AJ and Reggie dated once. |-|DerekHa=AJ and Derek dated once. |-|Even=AJ and Even dated once. |-|JonahH=AJ and Jonah dated once. |-|LukeB=AJ and Luke dated once. |-|BrianJ=AJ and Brian dated once. |-|Zig=AJ and Zig dated once. |-|Hiram=AJ and Hiram dated once. |-|BenW=AJ and Ben dated once. Ben was one of the killers. He attacked two of her boyfriends: William and Charles (two out of three guys involved in the bet). |-|Sweet Pea=AJ and Sweet Pea dated once. |-|WilliamM=AJ and William dated once. William was attacked by AJ's other boyfriend, Ben. He was almost hanged. However, the reason they broke up was because of the bet. |-|Tripp=AJ and Tripp dated once. |-|Archie=AJ and Archie dated once. AJ and Archie were endgame. |-|Wolfgang=AJ and Wolfgang dated once. Wolfgang joined the serpents to protect AJ. However, AJ blackmailed the serpents to let Wolfgang go. Thus, AJ ended up getting a beatdown by Penny and getting sent to the hospital. |-|Bill=AJ and Bill dated once. |-|EliG=AJ and Eli dated once. |-|Christoffer=AJ and Christoffer dated once. |-|Declan=AJ and Declan dated once. |-|Baaz=AJ and Baaz dated once. |-|PeterSt=AJ and Peter dated once. |-|Miguel=AJ and Miguel dated once. |-|Saad=AJ and Saad dated once. |-|Miles=AJ and Miles dated once. |-|Charles=AJ and Charles dated once. Charles was attacked by AJ's other boyfriend, Ben. He tried to drown him in the bathtub. AJ broke up with him because of the attack and because of the bet. |-|JasonB=AJ and Jason dated once. Killers # DanielG & Patty # DylanSpro & EmmaL # BenW & Georgina They all were broken out of the mental institution by CharlotteG. Georgina was the only one to turn good in the end. However, she was still arrested.